Dollar General
Dollar General (One Lost Night In Van Horn, Texas) ''is an album by Charles Bobuck and The Residents, first released in a limited and numbered edition in 2010 by Ralph America. Containing pre-show music from the group's Talking Light tour, the album was reissued by The Cryptic Corporation in 2011, with an additional two tracks as a Charles Bobuck "contraption" under the alternative title ''Dolar Generar - Una Noche Lost En Van Horn, Texas. History Although not initially credited as such, Dollar General ''is the first of what would soon become known as "Charles Bobuck contraptions" - essentially solo projects by the composer of The Residents (Bobuck having been identified as such during the group's Talking Light tour). Track listing ''Dollar General (One Lost Night In Van Horn, Texas) (2010) # Black Scars (3:13) # Burning Madrone (2:15) # Mary Achi (2:41) # Memory of Transgression (2:41) # Rats Fight For Water (3:25) # Restrained In The Ward (2:46) # Carlos Buys A Round (3:07) # Dollhouse (3:08) # Last Rites for Billy Bago (1:51) # Blow Row (3:13) # The Red Powder (3:58) # Shoeless Thorn Game (2:04) # Temple of Dragan (3:09) # War Zone (3:46) # Hassled by Mamasan (2:30) # Drunk Again In Van Horn, Texas (3:38) contraption, 2011]] Bonus Tracks, 2011 Re-issue # Oil Jobber (4:15) # Una Noche Lost (4:39) Liner Notes "I didn't mean to get drunk. Though even saying that already makes me feel like I am on the verge of making excuses. I won't do that. All I can tell you is that I went to Van Horn for a legitimate reason. Carlos had walked out on The Residents about six months ago and I believed I deserved to know why. My name is Charles. I play piano. Carlos had gone to the Southwest to take a job near Van Horn, Texas. I wasn't certain what he did there but Carlos was always the smartest of us all. We agreed to meet in the parking lot of the abandoned Dollar General store on the main drag. We exchanged the usual pleasantries and then took off for dinner despite that I had been driving all day and felt more like going to sleep. The nearby restaurant, Chuy's, seemed to be obsessed with John Madden. It also had a vaguely unsettling mural painted on the wall. Jesus watching over the town. We drank a lot of cheap beer. Carlos dumped a small amount of red powder in my beer saying it would help my exhaustion. I immediately had a radical change in attitude. The powder seemed to encourage me to become more friendly with the locals. Unfortunately I can't tell you much more. I don't remember. At some point I was laughing with a couple of Mexicans who insisted on taking us to a "more colorful" bar, the Dollhouse, on the edge of town. I think I got in an argument with a biker who made fun of my shoes. I remember the waitress handing Carlos a small box wrapped in newspaper. It looked like it had rocks inside. The box made Carlos uncomfortable and he excused himself. Later two guys in blue jackets showed up looking for Carlos but he was gone. They seemed upset about something and asked me questions in broken English but the questions made no sense. I threw up. They took the box that had been left on the table. It was almost daylight when I walked back to my car at the Dollar General. Three Mexican guys were sitting in the doorway of the store drinking beer and laughing. Someone had spray painted "faggot" on the side of my car. I never found out why Carlos Quit" - Charles Credits Written, Performed, Recorded: The Residents Produced By: TheResidents See also * Talking Light * Lonely Teenager * The Randy, Chuck and Bob Trilogy * Combo de Mecanico * Sonidos de la Noche External links and references * Dollar General on Discogs * Dolar Generaron Discogs Category:Albums Category:Talking Light Category:Randy, Chuck and Bob Category:Charles Bobuck Category:Intermission music